


Listing [podfic]

by minxiebutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Body Worship, Denial, Dressing wounds, During the War, Intimacy, Knifeplay, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Podfic, Reconciliation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Titan Erwin, Work In Progress, after the war, canon compliant up to and not including return to shiganshina, canonverse, no humans beyond walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/minxiebutt
Summary: He chased his sighs with hands that felled beasts.Work in progress.





	1. Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [35grams (caxxe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caxxe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Listing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696560) by [35grams (caxxe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caxxe/pseuds/35grams). 



Part one is available [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r2ebvmq1fvae1ct/Listing_%281-3%29.m4a)  or [on google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lbU8Ana5rke3FZFG5jSChy90KQu15amN/view?usp=sharing) as a download in m4a format.

 

 

> The Knock begins at 00:37.
> 
> The Commander begins at 07:31.
> 
> The Promise begins at 15:25.

 

Enjoy!

This work will update every Friday. 

 

 


	2. Chapters 4-8

Part two is available as a download [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l3c5j59xe54e5vt/Listing_%284-8%29.m4a) or [on google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16RKz-WZ9jIFH-r7E0LoMSh68aIw-RdB2) in m4a format.

 

> The Relic begins at 00:05
> 
> The Offer begins at 09:30
> 
> The Scratches begins at 21:20
> 
> The Benefactor begins at 33:44
> 
> The Carriage begins at 45:00
> 
>  

 

 

Thank you for your patience, and enjoy! This work will update every Friday.


	3. Chapters 9-13

Part three is available [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bkpsgf4t7uggnvb/Listing_%289-13%29.m4a) and [on google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lqu5B9Q1uafRUOyYCKijN7TK5iCxIMA1) in m4a format.

 

> The Patient begins at 00:06
> 
> The Jackdaw begins at 17:41
> 
> The End begins at 52:13
> 
> The Decision begins at 1:13:15
> 
> The South begins at 1:28:35
> 
>  

Please enjoy! Part four and the complete album edition coming soon. 


	4. Chapters 14-17

Part four is available as a download [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ym33183qcp14jv4/Listing_%252814-17%2529.m4a/file) and [on google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Pgr21A6oV5o0HAPCd87FtAJHtdsbr23J) in m4a format.

 

> The Lie begins at 00:04
> 
> The Runaway begins at 16:58
> 
> The Father begins at 41:58
> 
> The Admiral begins at 1:10:30

 

Thank you for being patient during the break. Please enjoy! Part five and the complete album edition coming soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> 35g, thank you so, so much for permission to record.


End file.
